Los herederos
by Angeles02
Summary: Blaine es enviado a estudiar a L.A. Blaine se encuentra con Kurt, quien llegó de Ohio en busca de su hermana mayor. Tan pronto lo conoce se siente atraído por el, cuando su novia Santana llega a traerlo de vuelta a Lima, su corazón se debate entre el amor y el deber. Mientras Sebastian trata de destruir la vida escolar de Kurt pero se termina enamorando de el
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está basado en The heirs, hermoso dorama, bueno aquí Blaine es más alto que Mi kurt y obvio kurt es más bajo que Sebastián**

**Vamos a explicar, Pequeño resumen para que no se pierdan **

Kurt hummel es un chico de segundo año de secundaria, Vive en Lima Ohio es pobre, viven en una casa muy pequeña, extremadamente pequeña, Tiene una hermana llamada Lizzy la cual se fue a L.A. a "Estudiar" Pues eso es lo que les hizo pensar, su madre se llama Elizabeth y es muda, es sirvienta de madame Elaine, la cual es madre de Blaine un hijo ilegitimo del señor james Anderson, Blaine vivió odiado por su Medio hermano mayor Cooper, Cooper siempre pensó que Blaine le quería quitar su fortuna, Blaine tenía un mejor amigo llamado Sebastián, ellos dos siempre eran los bravucones de la escuela quien molestaban a los pobres, pero un incidente hizo que Sebastián y Blaine rompieran su amistad, y Blaine allá sido enviado a L.A., su padre no acepta que él sea gay así que lo comprometieron con Santana, quien junto a su madre están casi en la quiebra y solo quieren el dinero de la corporación Anderson, Y la mama de santana se Casara con el padre de Sebastián para también tener su dinero, Eso convierte en Santana y Sebastián en casi hermanastros

**Los herederos**

-Muy bien Si – dijo un chico rubio brincando en la arena

-Tengo un buen tiempo – dijo Blaine quien traía una tabla de surf en la mano y estaba todo mojado- Hey jay, iré a ducharme – dijo Blaine mirando al rubio quien tenía a una chica en su espalda

-Bien – dijo jay

El moreno se fue A la regadera y afinco su cabeza en la pared

_El día que me fui a L.A. Mi hermano me dio una despedida sencilla, breve y al grano_

**Flashback**

-¿Estudio? No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿Ingles? no la aprendas si no quieres, Simplemente diviértete, No te preocupes por nada, ni piense, Eso es lo que haces cuando naces en una familia rica, en lugar de tener sueños, y si puedes, No vuelvas – le decía Cooper a Blaine, quien tenía la cabeza gacha llorando

**Fin del flashback**

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que yo no fui enviado a L.A a estudiar, Me echaron, mi hermano ya estaba tomando de nuevo las cosas que iba a tomar de mí_

Blaine estaba en la cafetería con jay, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos

-Quieres más – le pregunta una chica de tez blanca y cabello castaño y muy lindos ojos, quien traía una cafetera, Blaine asiente y ella le sirve

-¿No los culpas?, tu hermano ¿Te odia?, Tu madre, que te dio a luz, ¿Nunca toma tu lado?- Decía jay tomando café mientras Blaine se quedaba viendo el horizonte

_Soy demasiado perezoso para culpar a alguien _

Sebastián estaba con una pelota lanzándolo hacia un chico que tenia lente y se veía asustado mientras otros se reían

-Amigo, ¿Qué estás haciendo, estas de vacaciones de verano?- pregunto Sebastián divertido- creo que voy a echarte de menos ¿Te parece? ¿Por qué? ¿No vas a extrañarme? – El chico estaba temblando del miedo-Significas mucho para mí – dijo Sebastián lanzando su pelota al chico demasiado fuerte en el codo haciendo que se quejara del dolor

-Lo siento ¿Estas herido?- pregunto Sebastián riéndose a más no poder, el chico se harto agarro la pelota y se la lanzo a Sebastián pero fallo, Sebastián se burlo y mando a sus amigos a que lo golpearan

Sebastián fue al taller a ver como estaba su moto

-Todas las piezas que quería tenían que ser enviadas al pacifico, ya que eran tan raras – decía el señor a Sebastián quien solo miraba su moto

-Esto significa que simplemente su corte es mucho más grande

-Tú eres uno de mis clientes habituales – dijo el hombre a Sebastián

En eso un hermoso chico, piel pálido y ojos intensamente azules entraron a taller, tenía una camisa de repartidor y su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, pero se veía hermoso para los ojos de Sebastián

-Entrega de pollo – dice kurt

-Allá tras – dice el señor apuntando hacia tras

El castaño deja la comida en la mesa y dice el precio

-Quieres comer una galleta – le pregunta el hombre

-Eres inteligente, está en la secundaria – pregunto otro hombre acercándose

Kurt miro su reloj fastidiado,- La recepción está en la caja

-A qué horas sales del trabajo, quieres ir a pasear en bicicleta – dijo el hombre pícaramente

-No solo dame el dinero – dijo kurt extendiendo su mano

-No seas tímido, iré a recogerte

Kurt fastidiado saca su celular y marca algunos números,- Hola soy de segundo año en la secundaria, y estoy trabajando en estos momentos

-Hey, a quien llamas – pregunto el hombre con curiosidad

-A la policía – dijo kurt

-Eh – pregunto el hombre asustado

-Hey, hay chicos aquí que están…- Kurt no termino de hablar porque el hombre le quito el teléfono

-Chico solo estaba bromeando – dijo el señor rápidamente y le da el dinero

Kurt sonríe – que tengan una buena comida – Y se va, mirando su reloj, Sebastián quien había presenciado todo sonrió y siguió con lo de la moto

Kurt estaba en su trabajo, que era una cafetería, iba de aquí allá servía jugos y cafés, pasa su mano por su frente y espera a que esté listo el café, Cuando va saliendo del mostrador, ve que su mejor amigo está en una de las mesas de la cafetería estudiando y sonríe

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto kurt

- Hace 30 minutos – dijo Nick mirando a kurt

- Y no pidió nada en 30 minutos – dijo kurt- crees que esto es servicio publico

Nick ríe- voy a pedir cuando jeff llegue, el está casi aquí

-Dios – dice kurt con fastidio al escuchar mencionar a jeff

- ¿Es la única cafetería en Ohio porque siempre vienes aquí? – pregunto kurt, pero de repente Nick le extiende un paraguas

Kurt se queda mirando el paraguas -¿Qué?

-Va a llover cuando salgas del trabajo – dijo Nick dándole el paraguas, el castaño lo agarra y se sienta

-¿Qué hay de tu novio?- pregunto kurt

-Para mí, el es siempre la estrella de cine – dijo Nick, a lo que kurt voltea con fastidio

-Debes conseguir un novio – dijo Nick

-Eso es un lujo – dijo kurt- Cada hora que paso sin obtener paga es un lujo que no puedo permitirme

-¿Cuántos trabajos tienes? – pregunto Nick preocupado

-Solo son 4, pienso buscar otro necesito el dinero – decía kurt, Nick estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando

-Mira hacia abajo, Nick – dijo una voz masculina, un poco molesta

Nick volta, y ve parado a jeff, quien miraba molesto a kurt, el castaño solo suspiro

-Hola – dice Nick sonriendo

-Te dije que dejaras de coquetear con mi novio – dijo jeff molesto

-Te parezco bastante para ti – pregunto kurt divertido

-Yo no dije que eras bonito – dijo jeff

-No, no lo hiciste – dijo kurt – pero tú eres bonito así que deja de perder el tiempo

-Vas a pedir o te irás– pregunto kurt parándose

-Wow, ¿Le permiten hacer esto a un cliente? – Pregunto jeff- Nick, vámonos, Te vas mañana – dijo jeff parándose- no quiero perder más tiempo con el

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – pregunto kurt

-Voy…- Nick no termino de hablar porque jeff le tapo la boca

-No, no se lo digas – dijo jeff- o me voy a enojar, Vamos

-Lo siento por tomar tu tiempo – le decía Nick a kurt mientras era arrastrado por jeff- te enviare un texto

-Ni se te ocurra – grito jeff

-Vaya ellos están llenos de lujo – dice kurt suspirando y volviendo al mostrador

Kurt salió de su trabajo, iba caminando, y como lo dijo Nick, empezó a llover, así que kurt saco rápidamente el paraguas pero no habría así que tuvo que correr hacia un techo, llego hasta el techo de una tienda, volteo y vio que era una tienda de cazadores de sueños

-Son cazadores de sueño – dijo kurt sonriendo, se quedo mirando a uno azul el cual era hermoso, y en ese momento PAZ, el paraguas se abrió, Kurt sonrió y siguió caminando

Nick y su papa estaban en la cocina, estaban preparando la cena,

-¿Compraste los boletos de avión- pregunto Nick viendo a su papa

-Sí, ¿Le dijiste a jeff que vas L.A.? – pregunto su papa

-Ya lo hice, El quiere venir – dijo Nick

-¿Le dijiste a kurt?

-Yo no podía decirle, el se encuentra ocupado trabajando -dijo Nick-¿Y cómo está la mama de kurt?

-Ella está en el centro de la corporación Anderson, ella tiene el control de Madame Elaine –dijo el señor

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Nick sorprendido

La mama de kurt estaba preparando jugo cuando viene una sirvienta

-Madame Elaine quiere comer – dice la chica a lo que Elizabeth asiente – ha ella está muy histérica, así que ten cuidado, su hijo no responde el teléfono en lo ángeles,- Elizabeth se fue hasta que llego al comedor y se encontró con Madame Elaine al teléfono

-¿Por qué no estás respondiendo porque?- decía Elaine, mientras escuchaba la contestadora, se sentó a comer y probo la sopa - ¿Qué hay de malo con la sopa?, ¿No puedo hablar o probar comida? decía la señora molesta, empezó a beber de su vino cuando

-El Sr. Cooper esta aquí – dice la sirvienta rápidamente, lo cual hace atorar a Elaine

-¿Ya? – Dijo ella sorprendida- Que hago con esto – pregunto Elaine asustada apuntando su copa, Rápidamente la mama de kurt agarro la copa la hecho en la sopa y le limpio la boca a Elaine mientras ella se quejaba, y escondió la copa en su delantal, en eso entra Cooper

-Hola ¿Has comido?- pregunto Elaine a Cooper

-Almorcé tarde – dijo Cooper

-Eso es malo para ti, a partir de ahora…

-Quien limpia mi habitación hoy – pregunto Cooper

-Lo hice- dijo una sirvienta con la cabeza gacha

-Pues hazlo de nuevo – dijo Cooper fríamente- traiga un vaso de agua a mi estudio

Kurt y su madre estaban cenando

-¿A qué hora vas a trabajar mañana? necesito que vayas al banco- Le dijo Elizabeth a kurt en señas

- No tienes que ir en personas, Hay Banco por internet – dijo kurt cansado -¿Dónde y cuanto?

-Solo se puede estar seguro cuando se entrega físicamente – Señas- Necesito enviar el dinero a L.A-Señas

-¿L.A? ¿Estás enviando dinero a lizzy?- pregunto kurt

Elizabeth asintió – Envía todo allí – Señas, Kurt abrió el cheque y se sorprendió por la cantidad

-¿Todo esto?- dijo kurt sorprendido- ¿Por qué algo le paso?

-Dile que compre muebles. Ella se va a casar – Señas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hará que? – dijo kurt aun mas sorprendido

Kurt y su mama venían del mercado

-¿Quién es el novio? ¿Es rico? – Preguntaba kurt a su mama - ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Le preguntaste que trabaja?

-Respóndeme ¿Cuándo es la boda?- dijo kurt- ¿Va a invitarnos? ¿Nos enviara pasaje? – pregunto kurt emocionado

-No vamos allí – señas

-Te dije que uses textos – dijo kurt mirando hacia los lados, Elizabeth saco su teléfono y empezó a escribir

_Tu hermana va a la universidad en L.A. Por supuesto, eligió al hombre adecuado, solo vamos a avergonzarla si vamos_

Kurt se molesto - ¿Cómo la avergonzaremos? ¿Qué hay de malo con nosotros?- Con los ojos aguados

-Ella dijo que es agradable y muy trabajador. Así que no quiere perderlo – Señas- Esto debería ser suficiente ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

-¿Por qué no? , después de que ella escapo he estado… - kurt no termino de decirlo- Voy a la boda, no voy a transferir dinero- dijo kurt muy serio-¿Ira el dinero a L.A solo porque lo enviamos desde el banco? Voy a ir allí en persona y se lo daré, llego tarde al trabajo adiós – dijo kurt corriendo lejos de su mama

Sebastián y santana salían del restaurante, de haber ido a una comida con sus padres

-Te ves como el tipo que merece una buena paliza – dijo santana a Sebastián

-Después de ver tan especial evento ¿Por qué no regresas a comer ahí? – Dijo Sebastián- Si estás aquí para que…

-Estoy aquí para perderte, esa era la única manera de dejar el lugar – dijo santana

-Entonces diviértete perdiéndome- dijo Sebastián poniéndose su casco

-Sabes que estoy comprometida con Blaine ¿Cierto? – Pregunto santana – Si nos convertimos en hermanos Blaine y tu serán cuñados – dijo santana divertida

-¿Y? – pregunto Sebastián sin interés

- no eres el único que odia esto, yo también, pero creo que los dos odian ente matrimonio más que yo – dijo santana- te lo decía por si se te olvido, ahora voy a perderte entonces- santana empezó a caminar

-Nunca dije que estaba en contra de este matrimonio – dijo Sebastián haciendo que santana dejara de caminar

-Que quieres decir – dijo santana, volteando a ver a Sebastián

-¿No sabes lo que el matrimonio significa aquí? ¿Incluso después de comprometerte?- dijo Sebastián

-Dime – dijo santana

- Significa matrimonio F y A, Fusiones y adquisiciones, ¿Quién va a poseer las acciones del grupo Anderson que tu madre posee?, así que deja este matrimonio, si puedes – dijo Sebastián arrancando la moto y dejando a santana molesta

-Buen trabajo- dijo un señor dándole un cheque a kurt – estás trabajando duro, y hasta durante el descanso

-Yo voy a L.A para la boda de mi hermana – dijo kurt

-Enserio eso es genial, y cuando volverás – quiso saber el hombre

-No lo hare – dijo kurt muy serio

-¿No lo harás? – pregunto su jefe

-Si mi hermana se casara en L.A. significa que no quiere volver a lima, y si no vuelve quiere decir que lavare platos toda mi vida – decía kurt a punto de salirse las lagrimas-¿Estaba destinado a tener una mala vida? Es simplemente injusto

-Solo tienes 18 años ahora – dijo el hombre

-Si es por eso que voy a L.A. –Dijo kurt

Kurt entro a la cocina y vio que su mama metía la comida en el refrigerador

-Ya cambie el dinero – dijo kurt- no te preocupes voy a entregarlo de forma segura, es su boda será mejor que uno de nosotros esta allí por lo menos- Elizabeth asentía sin ni siquiera mirar a kurt

Kurt se volteo y empezó a llorar, realmente no quería dejar a su mama, Kurt empezó a hacer su maleta mientras lloraba

_Voy a tener éxito y volveré, solo tienes que esperarme, _Pensaba kurt mientras miraba a su mama y volvía a llorar

Santana estaba empacando para ir a L.A. para visitar a Blaine

-¿Tienes que ir?, ¿No puedes hacer que el venga? –decía su mama de brazos cruzados

-No madre, quiero ir a verlo así que déjame – decía santana molesta

-Se que no estás de acuerdo con que yo me case pero no te pongas así –decía su mama- Si no estás de acuerdo te quitare tu herencia

-¿Me estas amenazando? – dijo santana molesta

-Si eso tengo que hacer, entonces sí – dijo su mama

-¿Qué es lo que vez en el de todos modos?- pregunto santana, mientras agarraba su teléfono y llamaba a Blaine

_La primera cosa que tenía en mi mente cuando me echaron a california era, Por lo menos tendré muchas almendras, Por un breve momento pensé que iba a ser así, tan rebelde como ellos esperaran de un hijo ilegitimo, pero decidí simplemente divertirme y comer como lo dijo mi hermano, como resultado hay un policía que me vigila, estoy siempre en el centro de atención de la escuela, También puedo hacer que mi madre llore en Ohio,_ Blaine escribía todo es su diario sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que suena su teléfono y ahí entra Jay

-Alguien esta llamando, Estaba en la sala – dijo el rubio dándole el teléfono a Blaine

-Gracias – dijo Blaine agarrándolo, se dio cuenta que era santana, así que decidió dejarlo sonar

-¿No vas a contestar?, Ha estado sonando durante un tiempo – decía el chico

-No, ya sé quien está llamando – dijo Blaine parándose de su cama- es mi prometida, ella esta apunto de subir un avión, o podría estar en el avión, o ya está aquí – dijo Blaine con fastidio – nuestro aniversario de compromiso será pronto

-Te vez como si nada de eso fuera bueno – dijo Jay

-No, yo siempre lo veo bien- dijo Blaine poniéndose una gorra y sonriendo – ¿Qué estás haciendo? empaca tu cosas – le dijo Blaine a jay

-Dijiste que era su aniversario – dijo jay

-Soy demasiado perezoso para celebrar – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y riéndose, decidieron irse a la playa a surfear

Kurt ya estaba en los ángeles, estaba en el aeropuerto viendo a todas partes, kurt salió del aeropuerto y vio a una chica con rasgos latinos a unos metros del hablando por teléfono, la vio de pies a cabeza y se dio cuenta que era una chica muy linda, Santana se volteo y se dio cuenta que kurt la estaba mirando, kurt al ver que santana lo veía se volteo, Santana termino su llamada, y kurt empezó a caminar

-Disculpa – dijo santana refiriéndose a kurt-¿Acabas de reírte de mí? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-No me estaba burlando –Dijo el castaño- Adiós – dijo kurt y se fue dejando a santana hay hablando sola


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine dejo de surfear y empezó a caminar junto a jay y una chica,

Kurt llego al puente que daba la vista de toda la gente de la playa, veía a la gente reír y divertirse y kurt suspiro

-Realmente estoy fuera de Ohio – dijo kurt apoyando sus codos en el barandal del puente y echándose aire con una hoja que tenía en las manos, Su vista se poso en un chico, moreno, con rulos el cual estaba con una chica, Que lindo es, pensaba kurt mientras lo miraba

-Blaine que increíble, eso fue una gran ola – dice la chica

-Sí, Gracias – dijo Blaine para luego levantar su cabeza y ver a un lindo castaño que lo observaba, Blaine se quedo mirando a kurt un rato

-Aquí Hay muchas personas con grandes vidas – dijo kurt mientras miraba a todos en la playa, luego miro el papel es sus manos y suspiro – Vamos – se dijo así mismo y empezó a caminar

Blaine al ver que el lindo castaño no estaba se desilusiono

-Blaine, Va a ser una fiesta loca con jessei, escuche que Tammy también vendrá – decía Jay con entusiasmo

-Hey ¿Cuándo vas a dejar las fiestas como loco? – pregunto Blaine sonriendo

-No hasta que tú y yo nos enamoremos – dijo jay

Blaine rio – sabes de mi familia, ellos nunca te dirán que si – dijo Blaine divertido y poniéndose su camisa

Kurt llego hasta la casa donde vivía su hermana, y realmente no era lo que esperaba,

-Es aquí- dijo kurt un poco confundido, Toco el timbre

-¿Quién es? – Grito una chica

-Hermana, Soy yo kurt – dijo el castaño emocionado, pero cuando abrieron la puerta se dio cuenta que no era su hermana

-¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar una chica rubia

-¿No es el lugar de lizzy?- pregunto kurt

-¿De qué estás hablando? , DANIEL – grito la chica

-¿Quién demonios es? – pregunto un chico, quien salió desnudo

Kurt al verlo volteo rápidamente, el chico se quedo viendo a el castaño -¿Kurt? – pregunto el chico confundido

El chico invito a pasar a kurt, el castaño entro y vio que todo adentro estaba sucio, y había basura en todas partes

El chico volvió, bebiendo una cerveza- Hey tú, ¿Eres el marido de lizzy?

-¿Marido?- pregunto el hombre confundido- Solo vivimos juntos

-¿Viven juntos?, Dijo que se iban a casar – dijo kurt-¿Cuándo te casas con lizzy?

-¿Casar?- pregunto el hombre riendo -¿Por qué iba a casarme con lizzy?

Kurt resoplo molesto-¿Dónde está la universidad de lizzy?

-¿Universidad?- pregunto el hombre divertido- ella no va a la universidad

-Entonces mintió, ¿Dónde está esa chica mala ahora? – pregunto kurt alterado

Blaine estaba en la cafetería escribiendo, La misma chica castaña de la otra vez le hablo

-¿Qué es lo que siempre escribes? – pregunto la castaña

-Tarea de la escuela, un ensayo – dijo Blaine

La castaña le servía café- No luces como los que hacen tarea

-Es por eso que lo hago, es un tipo de rebelión – dijo Blaine, mirando su cuaderno

-¿A quién? – pregunto la castaña

-Gracias por el café – dijo Blaine sonriendo, para que la chica se fuera, lo cual hizo

-Si necesitas algo dime – dijo la castaña coqueta

Blaine siguió escribiendo,_ Cuando estoy escribiendo un ensayo, creo que estoy pensando, algo que mi hermano me dijo que no hiciera,_

Blaine termino de escribir, puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza estirándose, y luego volteo a ver por la ventana de cristal, Se Paralizo al ver que hay estaba el lindo castaño de hermosos ojos azules que vio en la playa, El castaño estaba mirando a la cafetería, pero no era hacia él, vio que el castaño puso una cara triste, Blaine tenia curiosidad quería saber que era lo que ponía a ese hermoso castaño así, así que volteo a ver lo que veía kurt, y vio que estaba viendo a la chica que le servía el café, La chica coqueteaba con todos los chicos de la cafetería, y realmente kurt se decepciono, Blaine después de ver lo que el castaño veía, volteo a verlo a él, no quitaba su mirada del castaño quien ahora estaba llorando, Lizzy fue otra vez a servirle café a Blaine, pero al levantar su cabeza vio a kurt, se sorprendió que hasta se le cayó el café, y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia afuera

-Kurt

Lizzy llego hasta donde estaba el castaño, kurt estaba de espaldas, se limpio las lagrimas y volteo

-¿Qué estas pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto lizzy-¿Qué hay de mama? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-¿Qué hay de mama?- pregunto kurt irónicamente-¿Cómo puedes hablar de ella ahora?

-¿Cuándo llegaste? Deberías haber llamado – decía lizzy evitando las preguntas de su hermano

-¿Si llamaba me hubieras mostrado algo diferente? – Pregunto kurt- ¿acaso esta es la universidad para ti?

-¿Quién te dijo que trabajaba aquí? – pregunto lizzy

-¿Quién crees? Tu novio- dijo kurt

-¿Fuiste a mi casa? – pregunto lizzy un poco molesta

- Si, Lo hice – dijo kurt-¿Cuánto de ello fue una mentira?- dijo kurt volviendo a llorar, Lizzy agarro la maleta de kurt y la abrió y empezó a sacar todo

-¿Trajiste el dinero? – pregunto lizzy revisando en toda la maleta

-Esta realmente desesperada ahora – pregunto kurt mirando a lizzy

-¿Dónde está el dinero? – pregunto lizzy ignorando lo que decía su hermano

-Detente – dijo kurt, y al ver que lizzy seguía sacando sus cosas la agarro de los hombro y la levanto – dije que te detengas, la vida es una mierda, Tu era mi sueño, Eras mi última esperanza

-Lo siento, solo por esta vez, solo cúbreme una vez más – dijo lizzy agachándose y volviendo a revisar la maleta, hasta que lo consiguió

-No toques eso – dijo kurt

-Vuelve a Ohio – dijo lizzy- Voy a llamar a mama – dijo lizzy caminando pero kurt la agarro de la mano

-No te vayas, No te vayas, ¿Sabes como hizo mama para conseguir ese dinero? – grito kurt a su hermana

Lizzy empujo a kurt – Vete – dijo la castaña y empezó a correr

-Hermana, Hermana vuelve – decía kurt corriendo detrás de ella, Kurt se detuvo y volvió, empezó a meter todo en la maleta y no dejaba de llorar

Blaine quien miro todo, solo se quedo viendo como kurt estaba llorando y metía todo en la maleta, de repente llego jay y se sentó al frente de el

-Esta fiesta va a ser increíble, Vamos, Jessei dijo que debería… - Jay no dejo de hablar porque Blaine hizo un gesto de silencio pero no apartaba la vista del castaño-¿Qué?- pregunto Jay, y volteo a ver lo que miraba Blaine-¿Cielos que es ese chico?, Habla de un ángel caído, Siempre estás un paso delante de mi – dijo Jay sonriendo y viendo a kurt- Yo me encargare de esto – dijo Jay corriendo hacia afuera de la cafetería

Blaine se quedo un rato viendo a kurt hasta que se dio cuenta lo que iba a hacer jay, y suspiro cansado – Aaah ese idiota – dijo Blaine, Parándose rápidamente

Jay llego al frente de kurt y lo ayudo a recoger

-Estas bien – dijo Jay pasándole unos zapatos

-Estoy bien, Gracias – dijo kurt limpiándose sus lagrimas y agarrando los zapatos

-He decidido que voy a creer en dios porque te conocí – dijo Jay

-¿Qué? – pregunto kurt confundido mientras levantaba una bolsita con un polvo

-Gracias – dijo Jay mirando hacia el cielo y luego quitándole la bolsa con el polvito a kurt y corriendo hacia la playa

-¿Acabo de conocer a un ladrón? – Dijo kurt corriendo tras Jay- Alto, detente – decía kurt

-Oye Jay – grito Blaine- Esas no son drogas – dijo el moreno corriendo tras jay y kurt

Jay corrió hasta que se tropezó con la red de voleibol, Kurt también se tropezó y los dos cayeron en la arena

-Dámelo ladrón, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mama hacer eso? – decía kurt mientras jalaba la bolsa, la jalaron tanto que se rompió y todo el polvo cayo encima de jay, el rubio agarro un poco y empezó a olerla pero al instante empezó a convulsionar, asustando a kurt y a los demás, Blaine llego corriendo y se agacho

-Oye Jay, Jay – decía Blaine tratando de hacer que el rubio reaccionara- Mierda despierta, Eres un idiota- Blaine miro a kurt – Tienes teléfono, Llama a 911 – dijo Blaine

-Kurt lo miro – no tengo – dijo kurt asustado

Kurt y Blaine estaban en el hospital escuchando lo que decía la enfermera

-El paciente está en shock causado por una alergia, ¿Supongo que fue por un polvo? – pregunto la doctora

- A, si los frijoles – dijo Blaine

-Sí, Son frijoles, Es polvo de frijol – dijo kurt

-Ya lo sé – dijo Blaine molesto- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-Bueno le dimos medicamentos para dormir, Pero el va a estar bien – dijo la enfermera- Venga por acá tiene que llenar unos papeles – dijo la enfermera. Blaine la siguió

Después de un rato, Blaine volvió, y vio a kurt sentado en una de las sillas

-Porque llevabas eso? – pregunto Blaine de una manera no muy agradable

-¿Estas enojado conmigo? – Pregunto kurt incrédulo- Su amigo fue quien lo robo, Y que estaba haciendo las drogas…

-Solo estaba borracho – dijo Blaine interrumpiendo a kurt- Si realmente fuera un drogadicto, distinguiría entre drogas y comida– dijo Blaine levantando un poquito la voz

-Así que ¿Me estas culpando de esto? – Pregunto kurt- Yo soy la victima aquí

-Bueno también pase por una molestia – dijo Blaine dejando a kurt solo

Kurt resoplo, y se paso la mano por su frente- esto es suyo – pregunto un policía apuntando a la bolsa con el polvo

-Esto es polvo de frijol – decía kurt- Solo comida, No es droga

-Oh, tenemos que ver eso – dijo el policía- La gente no come alimentos normalmente por su nariz ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es su dirección?

-Ah yo soy de Ohio – dijo kurt

-¿Ohio? Déjame ver tu pasaporte, Te ves joven ¿Eres menor de edad? – Preguntaba el policía, kurt saco su pasaporte de su bolso y se lo dio- ¿Dónde te estás alojando aquí en los ángeles? – pregunto el policía, kurt estaba a punto de responder cuando Blaine llego y paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de kurt haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara – estas bien Bebe, el es mi novio solo está aquí de vacaciones – dijo Blaine dirigiéndose al policía, pero al ver quien era se sobresalto

-Oye Blaine, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – dijo el policía- Por supuesto que estas involucrado

Blaine suspiro fastidiado – lo que sea, eso no es droga, Ya lo sabes – dijo Blaine

-Aunque pensé que no era, ahora que estas involucrado, no puedo pensar de esa manera ¿No te parece?, Mira hasta que consigamos los resultados me quedare con el pasaporte de tu novio – dijo el policía- Sera mejor que no huyas – dijo el policía a kurt, y luego se fue

-Oye se llevo mi pasaporte, ¿Cuándo me lo devolverá? – pregunto kurt mirando a Blaine

-Cuando llegue el momento – dijo Blaine

-Cuando es eso?

-Cuando sea apropiado – dijo el moreno – Vamos a perder el tiempo aquí, donde te alojas – pregunto Blaine mirando a kurt

-Préstame tu teléfono, mi hermana vive cerca – dijo kurt

-Crees que contestara tu llamada? ¿Después de esa pelea? – pregunto Blaine divertido

Kurt miro a Blaine un poco avergonzado- ¿Viste todo?

-No la llamaras para quedarte en su casa ¿Verdad – dijo Blaine cambiando el tema

-Ese no es asunto tuyo – dijo kurt- como dije esto no es 100% culpa mía así que llévame, pagare por la gasolina – dijo kurt

-Crees que el dinero lo resuelve todo ¿Eres rica? – pregunto Blaine cruzándose de brazos

Kurt suspiro – es que tenía miedo de ir solo –dijo kurt haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y Blaine sonriera de ternura

Blaine llevo a kurt hasta la casa de su hermana, Kurt salió del carro de Blaine y saco su maleta

-Te llamare para ver si tienes mi pasaporte, si no lo tienes simplemente ignóralo – dijo kurt- Gracias por el aventón – kurt al ver que Blaine no decía nada se fue hacia la casa de su hermana, Empezó a tocar el timbre pero no le contestaban, suspiro y se volteo y se dio cuenta que Blaine aun seguía hay y lo observaba

Blaine salió del carro – estás seguro que hay alguien en casa- pregunto Blaine

-Estarán aquí – dijo kurt mirando a Blaine

-¿Y vas a esperar? – pregunto Blaine

-Podrían volver pronto – dijo kurt

-¿Crees que ella estará en casa después de huir con el dinero? – pregunto Blaine

-Ella estará de regreso – dijo kurt seriamente

-Bien entonces espérala – dijo Blaine arrancando el carro y yéndose

Kurt se sentó en una de las escaleras afuera de la casa, de repente se dio cuenta que venían unos chicos los cuales parecían borrachos

-Oye ¿Qué pasa? – dijo un chico mirando a kurt

-¿Quieres venir a una fiesta con nosotros – dijo otro chico

Kurt se escondió detrás de la pared y espero a que se fueran, después de que lo hicieron rápidamente agarro su maleta y empezó a caminar, todo estaba oscuro y realmente tenía miedo, hasta que un carro apareció al lado de el, kurt paro, y volteo a ver quién era, Y era nada más y nada menos que Blaine


End file.
